Conventionally, a drive assist apparatus described below is known. The drive assist apparatus captures an image of an area ahead of an own vehicle by using an in-vehicle camera, and creates image data. The drive assist apparatus recognizes a white line (traveling partition line) in the image data, and sets a travelling track of the own vehicle based on the recognized white line. Then, the drive assist apparatus controls a steering angle so that the own vehicle runs on the set traveling track (refer to Patent Literature 1).